Tarrasque (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary The Tarrasque is considered to be the ultimate challenge in Dungeons and Dragons. Its origin is shrouded in mystery, often suggested to be a punishment from the gods, a personification of nature's wrath, a creation of the Primordials, or an alien force. It is recognized for its virtual invincibility, superb strength, ravenous appetite, and tendency to lie dormant for months or years before rising to devour everything in its path. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B Name: The Tarrasque Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown. Likely thousands of years. Classification: Magical Beast, Monstrosity, Titan, Elemental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Claws, teeth, horns, tail whip, Fear Inducement, Large Size (Type 1), Earthbinding, Magical carapace that reflects spells and attacks that ignore durability, Resistance to magic, fire, poison, disease, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and life-draining effects Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Comparable to Elder Evils, some of whom are capable of generating global storms and freezing the entire world) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to a draft horse), Subsonic '''while rushing (Can travel 30m in a single second if it concentrates on running) with likely '''High Hypersonic+ reaction speed (should be able to tag people with the evasion feat ). Lifting Strength: Class K (Encumbrance rules suggest it can carry around 200 tons) Striking Strength: Small Country Class, possibly Country Class (Comparable to dragons, attacks ignore durability) Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (To even threaten the Tarrasque, one must make use of prep-time spells; normal spells deal little to no damage against it), likely higher 'due to regeneration 'Stamina: Superhuman (capable of rampaging for weeks without rest in between its hibernations) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Below Average (roughly as intelligent as a dog) Weaknesses: Cannot attack incorporeal opponents. The ability drain of certain undead works on it. Quite stupid, and driven solely by appetite and virtually incapable of recognizing other creatures as dangerous to it. After around two weeks, it goes back to sleep. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Multiattack: '''In combat, the tarrasque favors striking the opponent with its horns, claws, tail, and mouth simultaneously before attempting to swallow them whole. * '''Carapace: '''The tarrasque's body is covered in a shell that deflects all magic that takes the form of a ray, a line (such as a lightning bolt), or a cone. Around 30% of spells deflected in this way are reflected back at its point of origin. * '''Earthbinding: '''To engage opponents on its level, the tarrasque projects an aura that ties its opponents to the ground. Creatures with flight capabilities within 60m of the tarrasque are forced to the earth, with their flight speed falling to the point of them becoming almost stationary, and their maximum altitude becoming only a few meters off the ground. * '''Frightful Presence: The tarrasque is frightening to a supernatural degree, with the sight of its attacks shaking the hearts of even normally fearless adventurers. Ordinary humans are virtually unable to watch it in battle without fleeing in panic, and only supernaturally strong-willed people or those outright immune to fear can hold their ground. * Regeneration: '''The tarrasque's most notorious ability. No attack can permanently damage it, even spells that disintegrate it to dust, induce instant death, or destroy it entirely, and abilities designed to block regeneration do not stop it. The tarrasque can regenerate to a fighting level of fitness after being completely destroyed within six seconds, and bring its entire body to perfect condition in roughly two minutes. This regeneration can only be ended by reducing the tarrasque to a state where it can no longer fight, then using Reality Warping (such as the Wish or Miracle spells) to keep it dead. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Neutral Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Monsters Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 6